


Halo Effect

by mingyeomie



Series: Dan Avidan x Reader [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halo Effect, His current girlfriend is cheating, Hurt, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, YOU KNOW IT, but eventually it happens, current gf acts nice around him, he wont listen, lots of fluff, rush - Freeform, save him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyeomie/pseuds/mingyeomie
Summary: ha·lo ef·fectnounthe tendency for an impression created in one area to influence opinion in another area.‟ What did I see?Fool that I wasA goddess, with wings on her heelsAll my illusionsProjected on herThe ideal, that I wanted to see "The girl was beautiful, in his eyes.You knew how she was. He won't listen.Save him from this Halo Effect, won't you?





	1. Mission

When Suzy called up with a “ cool fucking “ offer, I didn’t expect a tall male to show up at my door. It was very unsettling to open up my apartment door at nine am, sleep still in my eyes and hair in all kinds of crazy directions to see an even crazier haired person outside. 

Suzy had been a longtime friend since high school. I remember when she was modelling; she’d always had a knack for being in the spotlight, as I kept myself hidden from any kind of attention. Being the shy kid I was, I never really tried out anything, that included acting in front of anything and I didn’t plan on changing that anytime soon. With just some mild begging and a lot of reassurance, Suzy got me to join the drama club my sophomore year of high school; needless to say, it was the greatest thing I could’ve ever let Suzy convince me into doing. The teacher saw potential in my unused skills; my personality worked with my timidness of the spotlight and she gave me my very first role: Lady Macbeth. From that role on, I was casted in commercials and small backup roles; nothing too big or too small. The pay was decent enough for me to move out to California, specifically Glendale. No matter what, it seemed I followed my best friend everywhere, even across the United States. 

 

Recently, Suzy noticed my lack in job finding. Not many directors in Cali wanted an unknown side actor and it was rough at times. Getting a job at Wendy’s was a desperate attempt at trying to keep my apartment. Living check by check was not fun. Suzy noticed this and suggested one of the most bizarre jobs: “ Why don’t you be the chick or whatever for Danny’s next music video?” Now, keep in mind, I had yet to meet anyone besides Arin in Suzy’s group of friends. Little mentions of a Ross or a Barry came up, but Danny was completely new to me. And to volunteer myself for something like that with a person I didn’t know sounded sketchy. Truthfully, I trusted Suzy. But I wasn’t sure about this. “Oh, I completely understand! “ Suzy was an understanding person; that’s what I admire most in her. “ I’ll just have you two meet one day soon!” She reassured me multiple times Danny was a sweetheart and I believed her. She told me of his charity donations and honestly, the guy sounded like a catch. 

“. . This is (Y/N)’s apartment, correct?” The voice of said crazy haired man brought me back from a sleep dazed daydream and I peered up cautiously. I definitely don’t know this guy; I would remember chocolate eyes like that. And the hair. Even darker chocolate curls sprung from his head and encircled his face. Shaking my head to stop the obvious staring, I nodded quickly. “Yep, I’m her. And you are..?” His face relaxed visibly and a light-hearted chuckle escaped his lips. “I’m Dan! Or Danny; Suzy told me about you. I decided to personally come visit you but--” This was Danny? He was taller than expected. His eyes did a once over of my shirt and pajama bottoms, a smile covering his lips. “I seemed to have caught you at the wrong time. “ Looking down at myself, a blush creeped over my skin quickly. Why did I choose Hello Kitty, out of all things? Pushing down the mane of (h/c) hair, I stepped backwards into my apartment and with a flourish, invited Danny inside. He laughed at my exaggeration and I felt somewhat relieved we had the same sense of humor. “ I’m gonna, y’know, change. Wait here. “ His laugh echoed a bit around the living room as I rushed off down the hallway to my room. 

Kicking pass clothes ( I hadn’t done laundry yet), I pulled out a random pokemon shirt and jeans. Not wanting to leave the guy waiting, I didn’t bother with socks and just slid out to where Danny was barefoot. He was sat respectfully on my worn in couch, looking to my tv. The lights and colors of the news lid up Danny’s face before I flicked on a light. “ I live like a hermit when I’m not working, dude, I’m sorry.” I winced mentally at the slang word. Impolite I could hear my mother now. But, all Danny did was nod like he understood. “I’m almost the same way while recording at home; this isn’t too bad. “ He smiled towards me as I sat near him slowly. This guy was definitely mellow; Suzy was right about Danny. “So, music video?” The question hung in the air a bit before Danny let out an almost embarrassed laugh. “Suzy didn’t tell you much, did she? “ A shake of my head led to a sheepish look to come over his face and a confused look to come over mine. “I. . have a band on youtube. We’re called Ninja Sex Party and we sing songs about dicks and shit. “ Eyebrows raised, I couldn’t help but laugh. “Dude, that sounds like a band I could get into. “ I said, quite honestly. Comedy bands were a weakness. My statement caused Danny’s smile to return and mine to finally appear. 

“Awesome! Suzy had said she recommended our new music video to you?” I nodded at this, but my decision was already made. 

“I’m definitely up for the part if that’s what you’re asking next. “


	2. Making Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Toasted Bun is an actual place in Glendale, California.

A warm smile overcame Danny’s current expression when I confirm mine taking of said job. Not only did it make him seem younger, it also warmed me from the inside out. Dan was a good person; wonderful may I add and I could definitely see why he was so popular. “Dude! I thought you wouldn’t accept! Suzy had said you were hesitant--” A sudden laugh left my chest. “Suzy would be correct; I didn’t know anything at all about you so I was. . “ He nodded, curls moving along with his movement. “I totally understand and I wouldn’t blame you for it. “ We shared a laugh and for once, I felt completely at ease in my home. Ever since the loss of constantly income, I had been stressing out. Now, that Danny had a job for me that didn’t deal with burgers and fries like my life consisted of recently, I felt a lot more better. Dan seemed to notice this, as his smile widened more as he sat forward. 

“How about we celebrate? There’s this restaurant downtown called Toasted Bun that has the best food--. “ My laughter couldn’t be contained and it now spilled over, echoing around the two of us. “T-Toasted Bun?’ I stuttered through giggles before Danny caught onto what I was laughing about. His own giggles filled the room as he nodded. Standing, I pointed towards him. “Their buns better be fuckin’ toasted or I’m gonna have to sue. “ Joining me, Danny pointed back at me rather dramatically. “They have the toastiest damn buns you’ll ever taste!” He declared. Shaking my head, I gestured back towards my room. “Lemme grab some socks and shoes and we can hit the road. “ Danny moved towards the door, leaning against it. “Sure. “ He waved me off and I flipped him off, leading to a gasp coming from Dan’s shocked expression. Wandering towards the corner of my room, I slipped on socks and my old pair of converse. They had definitely seen better days; dirt stained the white and old sayings and names were written along the sides as well. They were well loved. As I was getting ready to meet Dan back at the front, I took one glance into my mirror beside my closet and cringed inwardly. My hair was still a mess; Did Danny not mind? I would assume not, since his seemed to be in a constant state of bed head.

 

After managing it into a bun and spritz or two of perfume, I was outside of Danny’s car. Or, should I say, “Betty”. Danny took pride in the white little Audi car; it was in mint condition on the outside with no scratches or dents. When peering inside, though, it was a different story. Hoodies were tossed in the back seats, the occasional Mickey D’s cup and a lot of CD cases and cassette tapes. His car was well loved as well and I could see it in Dan’s eyes when he sat behind the wheel. “Betty likes you, (Y/N).” He announced as we pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. 

“How would you know?”   
“I can just tell. “

After about 30 minutes later, the sign for “Toasted Bun” was in view and another Rush song had ended. During this (sadly) short ride, we both found out that we had the same taste in music as well. And boy, did we fucking sing as many songs as we could before pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant. Out of breath from singing off key and laughing, Danny opened my door and I curtsied. “Well, Mister Daniel, Are you ready to eat from the buns of toasted?” My fake english accent cracked towards in the end, a laugh making it’s way through my shroud of poshness. Danny pretended to fix the manacle over his eye, his biggest smile yet threatening to break his character. “Of course I am, Madam (Y/N). “ He bowed rather dramatically and I could feel the gaze of onlookers watching; I didn’t care. Normally, I would have rushed whoever it was I was with currently inside the restaurant, but I was actually having fun with Danny. I didn’t want to ruin this.

The inside of the Toasted Bun was old, retro even. Worn out red leather seats and a scuffed up bar was to the left of us; people were scattered along the bar seats, chatting and laughing with a cute little waitress behind the counter. It was like going back in time almost, with the nice waitresses and booths against the windows. It was nice and I could tell from Danny’s expression he enjoyed this place as well. Their stuff was a bit pricey as well; one sandwich costed about 7.45 and I had about 13 dollars to my name. “Pick whatever you like, dude, cause I’m paying for you. No ‘if’s’, ‘and’s’, or ‘but’s’.” Dan must’ve noticed my reaction to said menu or was a freakin’ mind reader. Sighing, I looked towards the man with a sour face. “Only if I can repay you somehow. “   
He smiled at me, shaking his head rather slowly. “Just being here is payment enough.”

After about an hour of just talking and eating every now and then, Danny and I left the Toasted Bun rather giddily. Not only was I happy about finding a new place to eat at, but I also made a new friend. Danny seemed to enjoy my company and I his; we had many things in common that ranged from the same music to video games. Danny had told me about his other “job” (He hated referring to it as a job, he said. But used it for lack of better word,), which was being co-hosts with Arin on Game Grumps. His eyes seemed to brighten when I spoke of favorite moments of the show and working with a close-knit group of friends he referred to as “family”. I listened intently to every story and description of person Danny spoke of. As of now, Danny lived with one of the editors of Game Grumps, Barry Kramer. He spoke fondly of Barry, even calling him “Bear”, which I found cute. “I’m not cute, (Y/N), I’m a man!” Danny pouted and I couldn’t help but laugh. 

“So, tell me about you. “ 

We just arrived back at my place shortly after another round of RUSH songs. I prepared to say “see ya later” when Danny asked me this. Were we going to keep hanging out? Not that I minded this, but wasn’t he busy or something? I remembered him talking about working on a cover album; was he not tired? Looking towards the guy, I couldn’t stop myself from blushing. The sun was still high in the sky for it being only 4 o’clock and small rays splayed over Danny’s face. It made his chocolate eyes look even more warm and his gaze was kind and curious. If he hadn’t said his age before, I would’ve said he was at least 27. 

“You don’t want to know; I’m not very interesting?” The way the sentence came from my mouth made it sound like a question. Danny caught this and he nodded at me, curls bouncing and swirling gently with the movement. “Of course I do, silly!”   
The pure excitement in his voice pushed me to asking if he wanted to come inside.


	3. The Stars Look Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

Danny and I grew gradually closer over the weeks. 

The friendship, it was something out of this world on my side. Sure, friends throughout high school were awesome as well but the way me and Dan Avidan clicked so well, it was mind blowing. We did most things together; eating out, playing games, singing, the whole nine yards. The only times we weren’t “connected by the hip”, as Arin said, were when he was recording Grumps and I was working at Wendy’s (and even then, he visited me). 

Very rarely did he bring up the video I was supposed to be in, which was the whole reason we were brought together. I asked a couple of times about it and he shrugged it off, “We’re still getting everything together, don’t worry!” Danny would say with a smile and I would just leave it at that. But, my manager have been asking when I planned on staying out for it and even I was starting to get antsy with his vague responses. Was something wrong and they didn’t need me anymore? That thought made me a bit nervous; if they found another girl, is that why Danny was getting distant as of recently? I shouldn’t be thinking so poorly of my friend, but I couldn’t help it. 

“. . .Yeah! Yeah, of course, Emma! “ Danny’s sudden cheerful outburst brought me out of my mind and I glanced at him sideways. But, he was turned away, looking out the window of the restaurant we were in. Dan had taken me here randomly, on a whim of hunger-induced vision. This restaurant was small and unknown, not popular locally like The Toasted Bun, it seemed. Few people were sat in the booths, and Danny and I had seemed to catch one of the best window seats here. We had just ordered when Dan’s phone rang. Now, our food was here and he was still talking to. . Emma. I had heard that name before; from school maybe? But, then again, I didn’t know of an “Emma” anywhere that Danny worked at or remembered one from school, I don’t think. Jealousy reared its ugly head when it shouldn’t have. It’s not like we were dating. 

“I’ll come see you tonight, okay? Haha, you’re ridiculous! I’ll see you. . okay, bye babe. “ 

Babe?

Danny shoved his phone in his jacket pocket and clapped his hands together. “Ah, yes! I’m so hungry; food has been calling my name!” He said this to trigger a laugh out of me and when I didn’t, he looked at me with concern. I was always laughing when I was around him; now I wanted nothing but to be at home and not in public where I couldn’t do anything but sulk in my own jealousy. That word seemed to be the only thing that ran laps in my head, like my mind was taunting me rudely. It was wrong, to feel this much hate for a woman I didn’t even know. “.. Y’Alright?” Danny’s jersey drawl brought me back to reality once again, but this time I didn’t look at him. Just nodded and shoved food in my face. Danny didn’t seem too keen on my response but either didn’t want to ask in public or didn’t care. 

After eating and paying, we were back in his car and only the sound of Geddy Lee’s voice filled the car. Not even Danny was singing; did my mood affect him that much? I leaned against the window, looking out at the sun setting over Glendale. It was nice, with RUSH in the background, I could sleep to this. But, sadly, my wishes were not fulfilled as Danny had pulled up at my apartment complex. He shut off Betsy, and looked at me as I sat up to leave. “What’s wrong with you today, (Y/N)?” I shrugged at his question genuinely. I honestly didn’t know what was wrong; my feelings were jumbled up and I needed some time. A sigh left his lips and he nodded understandingly. “I understand, I mean, we all get bad days, right?” Yeah, after hearing the word, “babe”. I couldn’t be angry with him, not this early into our friendship. It was ridiculous, almost hilarious how fast I was falling for him and he didn’t even notice. 

“Who’s Emma?” The question poured out of my mouth without thinking, but I had to know as well.  
Danny seemed to deflate a bit, almost as if he could tell I was being dumb and ridiculous. “She’s a girl I met while waiting for you at Wendy’s 2 weeks ago. “ The blonde was clear in my mind now. Pretty, tall, skinny. She was BLONDE, for fuck’s sake. She had all his wants. “I knew you were waiting and wondering when the video was going to be filmed. . “ His voice blurred as my mind reeled from the memory of 2 weeks ago. I knew Emma, she definitely went to my high school. Some would remember her as nice, wonderful even. But, to me, she was a bully. Loved by all and hated by many weaklings like me. “. . already been filmed. Emma took your spot. “ 

Wait. 

“What?” Danny rubbed his face as I turned to face him completely. “You just seemed to be doing well at work and I didn’t want to ruin that. “ I shook my head, laughed rather humorously. “I got it, Danny. Don’t bother to explain. You replaced me with you beach blonde girlfriend. “ Danny’s face changed quickly; ranging from anger and sadness to guilt. “You don’t understand--” I waved him off. “ I understand. Loud and fuckin’ clear. “ I pushed open the car door roughly as Danny hopped out to follow me. I didn’t stop to look back when he called my name; or when his lanky fingers gripped my wrist and a tingle went up my arm. My body reacted even when I couldn’t bare to look at him. “She was free and you were caught up in work and shit- and it would’ve made things awkward cause I’m with her-” I jerked away roughly as he confirmed my suspicions. 

“I said I got it. Leave me alone. “ Danny didn’t grab my wrist anymore. Instead, he stood behind me in utter shock of how quickly he fucked up. But, he knew, deep down, It would’ve been wrong on Emma’s part if (Y/N) still did the part. He didn’t regret this; Danny wanted to save people from hurt and it instead brought it to the one person he couldn’t stand being upset with him. 

I left him standing there, unlocking my door and slamming it behind me. I didn’t look to see when he left, but when he did, we didn’t speak again for 6 months.

Him and Emma were still going strong, I could see from his Instagram posts of him and her at concerts and shit. Like I didn’t exist and I didn’t bother me. 

Not until I caught Emma at a restaurant with another man. Not until I realized that the way she was looking at this man would hurt Danny if he knew it. She looked at this man like I looked at Danny; soft and happy and in love. 

I had to contact Dan, whether I wanted to or not.


End file.
